partychroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Aveline
"I live and die by politics, you fellows live and die by tooth and sword" - 'about the Party' Background Not much of her background is known, though the group have learned that she is "new money" to Val Royeaux. Her estate in the city may be impressive, but is still comparatively smaller and less extravagant. She owes much of this to her alliance with Lady Melanie de Sennoya, who presumably introduced her to the important people to get her business growing. At some point she became Sub-Baroness of the Red Caverns, and began a trading career in the supply of fabrics and fineries - something right at home in the gaudy capital of the Orlesian Empire. Involvement A Patronage Granted She first met the Party when they were seeking out Game opportunities alongside information towards Lady Melanie's party. Having heard of Lady Aveline from a barkeep and later being offered as a target by Blaen, the group decides it best to seek her out. Appearing at her estate a few hours beforehand, and generally in desperate need of a method to enter the party, she welcomes them in as she entertains herself with music. Revealing that she had been threatened by Blaen, and knowing of the danger Lady Melanie was in, the party offer to go in her stead to protect her patron as well as gain some form of retribution against Blaen himself, be it through social humiliation or otherwise. She reminds them that they wouldn't likely be let in without express support, and that the masks they currently had were far below what was needed, she offered her patronage for the party that evening. Saidra offered to sing her a song as she played on the piano, and the two seemed to get along swimmingly. At this point the group set about deciding what to do next, whereupon "Ranger" made his way outside on his personal mission towards Baron Decourt's estate, before being set upon by members of the Bleakwatch. Meeting the group later, she made sure they were ready for the occasion, offering them temporary accommodation for that night. Providing them with masks, and also with finery more suited to a ball than the travelling gear the group wore, she asked that they not do too much damage to them, as she does make her money off of such products. She also suggests to the group that they would need aliases, they can't just wonder into a party, especially not with two Elves in the group. Caspar takes point, agreeing to be the 'guest in lieu' of Lady Aveline, with "Ranger" and Balbus as a servant and advisor respectively. Kynedrin would function as a bodyguard, while Saidra is initially suggested to work in the same line as "Ranger", but takes an affront to it. Taking the Lady aside, they come to an agreement that Saidra would work as a trading contact from Rivain, and thus her appearance wouldn't risk any social repercussions. After The Party She was not seen until early the next morning, though she seemed to have revelled in the parties drunken antics as they stumbled back into her house. Disappointed and upset that half of the fineries she'd provided had been ruined, she requested compensation and receives with apologies from Caspar and Vay. She suggested to Vay that he sit back down due to his still hungover state, which he promptly accepts and knocks himself unconscious on the floor, forgetting that was no chair behind him. She later joined them at breakfast, offering her aid to the group to stay there as long as they don't bring misfortune or bad reputation on her by association. She then suggests the group look around the city if they were wanting things to do - such as Chantry Boards, the White Spire, or even local taverns. She also pointed them towards Tykor the Smith for their 'suit' needs, due to not dealing in armours and weapons herself. She has since been seen sparingly, truly enjoying her newfound company - such as when the group were recovering from their tribulations at Miratha's later that day, where she joyfully watched from another table. She expressed sadness and condolences upon news of Saidra's fall into unconsciousness, hoping that she will eventually recover. Upon being told that the group intended to leave Val Royeaux as soon as some commissions were done, she again expressed sadness that her and the Party were going to part ways, but nonetheless bid them luck. Departure On the day before they left however, she beckoned them in for breakfast, along with new member Drystan. Having usually sat at her own table, this time she sat beside her companions, and informed them all that she had prepared some farewell gifts for them. For Caspar, whom she dubbed "Nevarra's bombastic son", she had made a fine red over-tunic, mixed with whites and blues that bore the crest of Nevarra upon the breast. For Balbus, she created a set of deep green robes, long in the sleeve, along with a belt that had draped over it two white silk strands that cascaded down to his knees. On a note was written, in Orlesian, "for the one of hidden mastery", and the two shared a knowing nod as he thanked her. For Vay, she had made a fine black with deep red inlaid silk robe, for the one she said didn't want to be seen, but if he had to be, he wanted to look damn fine. For Kynedrin, with a note for him as well, she presented a cloak of blue with gold trim. After they were finished eating, the group thanked her profusely and genuinely before changing into their new garments, Kynedrin taking a moment to get used to the cloak, his face lighting up as he does so. She then asked them all to join her in the room where they all first met, and proceeded to play the song that played that night, the group joining in to sing at points they could remember, Drystan coyly sat witnessing the occasion. After another round of farewells, the group sad to say goodbye, she bid them good luck and to stay safe, before they headed on out towards their next destination: Ostwick. Category:Human Category:Orlesian Category:NPC Allies